If The Trees Had Ears
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: While everyone else is distracted, they escape into the forest. KateGarrett. One-shot.


If The Trees Had Ears

* * *

"Come with me," I whispered daringly into her ear.

She smirked and shot me a look that was a mixture of amusement and curiosity, "Where?" she asked, just as softly.

"You'll have to wait and see. Come on, while everyone is distracted," I urged, both of us returning our gazes to the intriguing newborn in the middle of the backyard, who currently had the largest Cullen under her armpit in a head lock.

"Okay," she whispered, pulling her gaze away from the almost amusing sight, her face breaking out in a breathtaking smile of anticipation.

"Don't go too close to town," Tanya warned under her breath, giving her sister a meaningful look. Kate rolled her eyes, looking adorably exasperated, but she didn't respond. We all knew the risks; none of us would endanger the Cullen's so carelessly.

I grabbed hold of Kate's hand and tugged her away, giving Tanya a wink of reassurance before we both picked up the speed and raced into the cover of the thick forest. Once out of sight of the distracted gathering of Vampires, I let go of her hand and began darting through the trees, trusting that she would follow me.

I could hear her smooth breathing, the sound of her silky shirt brushing against her pumping limbs, occasionally making contact with the branches around us. I finely tuned my hearing so that I was acutely aware that she was three paces behind me, following my exact path.

I smirked when I heard her faltered as I changed paths abruptly, but she caught on to my game fairly quickly after that. We darted and danced around the ancient growth – it felt nice to have someone beside me for once, having roamed freely for some fifty years now.

"Where are we going?" she laughed merrily, rounding a tree so that she came to an abrupt halt directly in front of me.

"You will have to wait and see," I replied mysteriously, darting around her, continuing up the steady incline to the destination I had in mind for almost a week now.

Ever since I had arrived in Fork's Kate had been the one to capture my attention. Sure, the half immortal child was fascinating, but she had nothing when it came to the blonde Vegetarian I currently had hot on my heels. Kate had an allure, something utterly unique about her, and I could see how she had managed to spawn the succubus rumours of long ago.

Jumping a large grouping of rocks, I launched myself in the air. I heard her gasp as I sat suspended for a few light, unbelievable moments, before gravity kicked in and I began to plunge. She followed me into the air a moment later, and I couldn't help but smile.

Not only did she have beauty, she had guts to match. She executed a graceful summersault mid air moments before I hit the water in the deep canyon. I dropped like a lead stone to the bottom, feeling only exhilaration. Opening my eyes, I looked up and waited for her body to follow.

The water was unbelievably clear and I could see every detail of her body as she swam toward me. Her shirt fluttered around her, her jeans impeding her movements to the point that she reached down without thought and removed them, letting them float to the surface. I smirked, and followed them up, letting her chase me again.

"You could have told me I would need a change of clothes," she half scolded, half laughed when her head surfaced a moment later.

"I don't know, I quite like you this way," I murmured, swimming toward her at human speed. She brushed the water from her eyes and smoothed back her pale blonde hair that still managed to shine even in our dim surroundings.

"You swine! This was all a ploy to get me out of my pants!" she cried, darting away from me as I advanced.

"Do you care?" I asked, moving another stroke closer. This time she didn't swim away, but held her own, eyes shining mischievously.

"Not in the least. I do however think it is a little unfair that you got me out of my pants so quickly and you are still fully clothed."

"Oh, we can't have that now, can we?" I mocked, reaching beneath the water to tug at the draw string of my khaki pants, my eyes never leaving hers.

She swam forward when the pale fabric floated away, stopping only when her chest brushed against mine, her shallow breaths causing a delicious friction. I wrapped my arms around her lower back, drawing her closer, my head dipping closer to hers.

"Better?" I breathed, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Much," she sighed, leaning in to press her smooth supple lips to my own. I returned the kiss, moulding my lips to her own, running my tongue along her lower lip as she shuddered against me. She opened her mouth, letting me slide smoothly inside as I worked on the buttons of her now ruined blouse.

She helped me by sliding her arms out of the drenched fabric, leaving her naked in my arms. She responded with soft moans as my hands explored her curves, eventually gripping her thighs and pulling her legs around my waist, unable to wait any longer. I let us float until I had even footing on a ridge, my back pressed against the rocky edge.

Responding to my sudden urgency, she pulled back and gripped the hem of my green shirt, pulling it up and over my head. Her fingers traced along my forever smooth jaw, winding their way into the base of my neck and tugging the leather thong from my hair.

Nudging her nose with my own, I captured her lips with a moan, feeling her hips press tightly in to mine. Her voice, like the tinkling of bells, echoed off the hollowed walls, bouncing back as I entered her. This one primal act was always the closest I ever felt to being human again, so erotic, so instinctual and one of the only things I had indulged in as a human that I still liked to indulge in now.

She pulsed around me her, an almost electric current flowing just above her skin. I began to move - slow powerful thrusts that made her moan and dig her fingers into my scalp. I shuddered at the powerful mix of pleasure and pain, increasing my pace as one of her hands fell to my shoulder, surely leaving tiny crescent shaped marks of frustration.

She took over the kiss, her tongue making broad sweeps of my mouth, flicking against my gums, her teeth grazing my lower lip the harder I thrust into her. She seemed to appreciate it the harder I pushed her, thrusting back for all she was worth, our voices rising and bouncing from the rocky walls as we rode the waves to release.

Kate was the first to find that blissful end, her eyelids fluttering as her mouth fell open, her breath hitching until she stopped breathing all together. She seemed to go still in my arms, her head thrown back, her chest thrust out as she clamped down around me in an almost painful grip.

It was probably only a moment in time, where she was at her most vulnerable and her most beautiful, but I knew I would never forget it. The next moment, as her tight sleeve convulsed around me, she let out a low keen, almost a sobbing as I rode through her pleasure. Seconds later I found my own release, clutching her heaving body to my own as we both fell still.

She pulled away after a few minutes of peaceful silence. I watched her float on her back, her straight long hair fanning around her. I pushed off the wall, floating toward her.

"They have probably notice we have disappeared by now," I said, tugging on her ankle until she floated upright again.

"Tanya will just tell them we are out hunting," she replied, once again pushing her hair back off her face.

"Animal?" I asked with a grimace and she laughed.

"It's not that bad, once you get used to it," she reasoned, already swimming toward her jeans and blouse, which had caught on some rocks along with my own clothes.

"So everyone keeps telling me."

She wrapped her clothes around her neck, looking up the rock wall, quickly assessing the easiest way to get out, "Why don't you try it? Just you and me tomorrow. I have been meaning to go hunting anyway," she asked, not bothering to look at me as she began to find invisible foot and hand holds.

I followed her lead, grabbing my clothes and scaling the wall easily. She was already dressed and waiting when I reached the top. "Why not?" I shrugged, grinning at her when she smiled.

"Such a bold adventurer," she teased before taking off into the forest. I heard her laughter floating behind her and the chase was on.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
